Soothing words
by Alinaish
Summary: Being new student is never easy. Nothing can go any worse for Candy...Or maybe it can? (Based on little animation of My Candy Love and beginning episodes.)


**HI :D**

**Trying writing stories in different fandom is always fun, don't you think? So, after playing My Candy Love, I fell head over heels for Nathaniel 3 Hope it sums it up!**

It was Candy's very first day in Sweet Amoris high-school. She left her house in the morning, she was excited, happy, full of joy and hope to finally attend a new place to learn, to make new friends and maybe even find _the_ one.

She was waiting for this morning of her new school life. It sure was worth not sleeping at night. The girl spent almost two hours only on choosing which outfit to where and how to do her hair. She ended up choosing blue pleated shirt, leggings, white top with blue tie. For her hairdo, she braided her long hair into a French braid.

Unlike her old school, that was much less big than this school, she liked the new school and started getting used to the place and class rooms' arrangement.

Sure not everything worked out as she planned it to be...

Not all the students were as nice as she wanted or at least hoped they will be. Castiel and 'the-three-idiot-girls' were a great example. Not only that she made a total fool of herself in front of them and her full class, but it was one boy, named Ken who kept crushing on her since like what, kindergarten appeared and ought to be a new student of Sweet Amoris like her.

Ken embarrassed her even more. How? Well, running up to her and tackling her on the ground, hugging sure made the whole class literally burst into laughing. And Candy, into tears. But it wasn't in the hall, no. Ken 'd perfectly chosen the_ right _time. The time, where it was her only chance to shine and show everyone her talents and good personality. Her hopes crushed into pieces, that were stinging her fragile heart...

And there she was, fresh tears escaping her eyes as she was running. It was afternoon, the lessons were over for almost two hours. Even Ken already left the school building, while the girl was hiding from him in cafeteria.

As for now, Candy was running through the empty halls, her hair were loose, reaching down her hips and not a sign of that gorgeous French-braid from earlier was left. But she couldn't care less about that.

After running for what it seemed forever, she bumped into a door. Being full of sadness and emotions, she opened the door, assuming that it was closed, but her own surprise it opened and she collapsed on the floor, in the room that she accidentally opened.

At the noise, boy's ears perked. He looked out of the bangs of his blond hair, as his honey colored eyes scanned the room and immediately stopped as he saw a girl.

"Miss?!" He got up from his seat, rushing to the girl.

"Huh..?" She slightly up at the figure, her vision blurry, due to tears.

The young man recognized the girl beside him he held a surprised, yet a very confused look.

"Candy?" He asked softly, his brows furrowed.

After blinking a few times to clear her vision, her own eyes widened.

"N-Nathaniel? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to..." She stood up and coughed to clear her throat. "I am s-sorry, I didn't mean to bump into the room! I am sorry!" Could this day go even worse? A thought crossed her mind, as she turned to leave.

But to her own surprise she was stopped by Nathaniel, who's arms were on her shoulders.

"It's okay." He said in unbelievably soft for himself tone. "Come in, please."

Embarrassed and broken, the girl silently nodded, not even bothering to take a sit on the chair, she made herself comfortable on the floor, her hands wrapped around her knees.

Nathaniel, on the other hand was still taken aback, as he closed the door and immediately ran up to Candy, kneeling on the floor near her.

"What is wrong?" He whispered, examining her. The messy hair, strained with tears sad and tired eyes and out of placed tie, that looked like a string of a blue fabric.

She looked away, feeling his eyes focused on her.

"I am a failure, Nathaniel...I just don't belong here... I guess your joke at the beginning was truth, I can never fit in...I am planning on going to other school." She spoke in hoarse voice, sniffing.

The blond's eyes widened in shock as his mind produced her words. He couldn't stand her tone, it was so sad yet pleading. How could she say things like that? Going to new school already? When he grew so attached to her..?

"W-What are you even talking about? My jokes don't make any sense!" He blurted out frowning, feeling very bad and guilty himself.

"Everyone's laughing at me, Castiel and your sister and you think that I am a total mess!" She sniffed, her tears flowing into a little puddle on the floor.

"What a nonsense. Who said that I think so about you?" He replied, taking her hand in his.

"E-everyone t-thinks so!" She cried more, now covering her face with her hands.

Nathaniel frowned, his eyes saddening and her behavior. Never in his life had he seen a girl crying so much tears. He never was good around crying girls. He never even dealt with situations like this one!

"H-Hey now..." He lifted her chin gently, to make an eye-contact with crying girl.

It helped gaining her attention to him, as she sniffed, looking him straight in the eye.

"Please don't cry. You can tell me everything that bothers you, but please, don't cry. It is super bad to you." He replied in gentle tone.

Candy then hugged him, burying her her face in his shirt, her hands grasping the soft material of his shirt, crying and mumbling things.

A blush rose to his pale face from such a surprise hug from her. His arms then found their was on her back, patting it, as he was whispering some words to her in soothing tone.

Nathaniel recalled that memory of today's day. Candy's failed presentation, a conflict with his sister and Candy. He also remembered Ken, which he thought was a last drop.

He was never that close to anyone before. From his experience of being a little awkward around girls and his extremely unfunny jokes, he would have never thought that someday he will find himself in this position.

After a while, he felt that she stopped crying, which made him press her closer to his body, hoping to make her feel protected.

He then saw her eyes, that were redder than before. But what the school president also noticed, was that spark in the girl's eyes.

"T-Thanks, Nathaniel...I...I needed this..." She blushed slightly, still looking at him.

He nodded, putting his hands on her cheeks, as the boy ran his thumb to wipe away her tears, a gesture that he read in some novels.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, studying her pretty face with a small blush burning his cheeks.

"Much better..." She whispered, noticing his blush and a small confused frown of his.

"Now promise me to never say such terrible things, okay?" He whispered in more serious tone.

"But it's true..." Her eyes trailed to his shirt, that was in a mess and wet from her tears. "Oh no! I am sorry, I-"

Nathaniel took her hand in his, kissing it gently.

"It's okay, no need to apologize, Candy." He replied, nuzzling her slightly,

Her blush darkened as she caught her breath. She couldn't believe that it was Nathaniel next to her.

Later, she found herself embracing him once more, but this time, without tears.

He eagerly returned her embrace.

It was the time, when no words are needed. And so they stayed like this in each others arms in silence. Only Nathaniel's warm words and her giggled were heard.


End file.
